Hello, Is it Me You Are Looking For?
by wants2beawriter
Summary: "Um...hi."  He paused, remembering very clearly why he had trouble speaking to women.  "This is going to sound kinda weird," he finally blurted," but I got your number from Puck..." Co-Authored with the fabulously amazing tjcrowfoot


Hi All! This new seriously A/U piece was co-authored by the wonderfully, fabulous tjcrowfoot! Hope you all enjoy!

To Jen: Thanks for helping me remember how much fun it is to write. This was a total blast and we need to do it more often. To Jann: Thanks for putting up with our insanity and being such a kick-ass beta. You guys totally rock.

To Laura: Seriously you are amazing! I had so much fun writing this with you. We need to do it again asap. To Jann: Yea, you know I cannot write anything without your involvement anymore! You are like my better-half of writing lol.

And girls! Less than 2 weeks!

Disclaimer: We do not own Glee!

Rated: M (seriously M, not maybe, or almost…M!)

To our readers: Hope you enjoy reading as much as we did writing it. Reviews are love!

* * *

><p>Puck came home from the gym and his good mood evaporated as soon as he saw Finn sitting on the couch. Fuck. This was not supposed to be happening. "Hey. The fuck you doing here? Thought we had a deal?"<p>

Finn muted the game. "I'll stay out of your way. No worries."

Puck slammed his gym bag on the floor. "The whole idea of you not being in my way was you _not being here_, remember? I got company coming."

Finn shut off the TV. "I'll just…stay in my room or something, ok?"

"No, it's _not_ ok. I wanted an empty apartment." Puck crossed his arms and leaned up against the wall, staring hard at his clueless roommate.

"What's the big deal, anyway? Can't you, like, go over to her place or something?"

"Nope. Her roommate is an uptight, prissy bitch and she kills the vibe, man. I can't get Steph in the mood when she's around. S'why she's coming over here. Get out."

"Hey, this is _my_ place, too. And it's not like I have a date or anything tonight…" he trailed off with a shrug.

Puck was annoyed. "Seriously, you need to get the fuck over her already. It's been like a fucking month!"

"Thanks, douche. Where the hell am I supposed to meet someone? 'Cause I'm sure as hell not gonna pick them up where _you_ do. I haven't had my shots this month," Finn shot back.

Puck grabbed a bottle from the fridge and popped the top on the side of the counter. "Nice. Well at least I'm gettin some...how many times have _you_ been in between some chick's legs in the past month? Oh, that's right…_zero_." Puck spat back just as hotly, watching Finn as he walked into the small kitchen. _Seriously, why didn't he have a fucking clue?_

Finn took a swig from his bottle and tossed the cap in the sink. "Whatever, dipshit. Just 'cause I have standards, and well...you screw anything that walks upright," he added as he pushed past him and sat back on the couch. _No way was he gonna be pushed out of his own place._

"Dude, she doesn't have to be upright…although that _is_ a kick-ass position," Puck said with a smirk. "Might want to try it sometime, if you ever find your balls; and fuck you, I do too have standards, you fucktard."

Finn turned the game back on without looking up from the T.V. "Whatever. Requiring two boobs doesn't exactly qualify as 'standards'," he said with an eye roll.

"Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with you? When the hell did you become such a pussy? Or maybe that's the fucking problem. Didja decide to swing the other way?" Puck followed him back to the living room.

"It's called 'sensitivity', you asshole. You should learn some." Finn made a production out of settling deeper into the couch and aimed the remote, turning up the volume.

"Yeah, chicks don't really dig the whole 'sensitive' thing...they want an asshole," Puck remarked, glancing at his watch.

"I can see that. You've proven your point plenty of times. But, funny, you're alone here with me. _Without a chick_," Finn pointed out.

"I just _said_ she'll be here soon. Right now, I gotta help your celibate ass get out of the apartment." Puck's teeth ground together.

"I dunno, man. I'm not really into being mean to women on purpose." Finn shrugged one shoulder.

"It ain't bein' mean when you are givin 'em what they want. I'm not sayin' to, like, hit 'em or shit. Just be a dick," Puck drawled knowingly, then paused, glancing at his phone. He suddenly had an idea. An awful, horrible, evil genius idea. "You know what you need?"

"Still not really my territory. But go," Finn waved his bottle at Puck.

"You need practice. Like you need a chick who will fuck you no matter how badly you screw it up."

Finn scowled. "Fuck you. I'm not bad at _that_, it's the whole relationship thing that gets me."

"Dude, grow a pair and stop the relationship shit. Just _get laid_," he emphasized.

Finn sighed. "Not worth it, man. The night before is great, but the morning after..."

Puck rolled his eyes and scanned his contact list. "Here; call her. I am sick of the whiny-ass shit and you seriously need to get the fuck out of the apartment."

"I just _said_ I can't do the morning after, dumbass." Finn paused. "And call who?"

"Morning after? She will throw your ass out right after. There isn't any cuddly shit, it is in and out and the thing about her...the nastier the better," Puck promised. He _so knew_ he was going to catch all kinds of hell for this, but he was running out of time and options. (Besides, Steph's roommie kinda had it coming.)

"How do you know this? This isn't some sloppy-seconds kind of thing, is it? 'Cause I've seen some of the girls you've been with." Finn eyed Puck suspiciously.

"Whatever, I just _know _okay," Puck sighed and added, "I think most of the city knows."

"I don't think so, Puck. Sounds like she's a little too easy, if you know what I mean," Finn dismissed him and turned back to the TV.

"God, when did you lose your dick? The easier the better!" Puck glanced at his watch again.

Finn sighed. "_Fine._ Will you leave me alone then?"

"Whatever, I am doing this to help your ass. Call her and get the fuck out. I have plans."

"Just promise to stay off the couch this time, would ya?" Finn asked.

"Ain't gonna promise shit; she likes being bent over, a'right? But I'll try," Puck said with a smirk.

"Just...stop. _Please_. Gimme the number," Finn sighed.

"You are such a chick. Here." Puck scribbled a number on a leftover pizza napkin and thrust it at Finn.

"How much time do I have before the evening entertainment gets here?" Finn asked on his way to his bedroom...and a little privacy.

"She lives cross-town, so like half an hour, but I need time to get the place ready and shit." Puck made shooing motions at Finn.

Finn closed the bedroom door in Puck's face.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o**

Finn stared at the phone for a long time, still finding it hard to believe he'd been reduced to this. He really didn't want to do this, but sometimes it was just a helluva lot easier to just do what Puck suggested so he would shut the hell up and leave him alone. Besides, he didn't really have to _do_ anything, and he could be honest and tell Puck he at least tried. He sighed and dialed the number slowly.

Rachel sighed as she fell back onto her bed, thankful her roommate had decided to take her activities elsewhere that evening. She couldn't help being somewhat envious at how easy it was for her to meet men; to be so open and free.

Although, Rachel did have to admit, her roommate's choice of partners left much to be desired. Especially the most recent one, who always had the audacity to ask her to join them...one hot Jew to another.

_And how did he know she was Jewish, anyway?_ she wondered as she touched her nose self-consciously.

Regardless of their religious affiliation, she had made her disdain for him quite clear. In fact, she believed her exact words had been, "she would rather sleep with _anyone_ over him."

It kind of sucked that he was so good looking, though. The fact that she'd been celibate for...far too long probably didn't help matters either. She sighed again, wishing the apartment wasn't so damn quiet, or that she wasn't just the tiniest bit jealous her roommate was obviously going to score tonight. Again.

She didn't want to be jealous. It wasn't as if she hadn't gotten offers. Well, non-vile ones like her roommate's sexcapade partner. She couldn't help being picky and, yes, somewhat demanding when it came to relationships. She wanted a man who accepted her faults and all…not that there were many faults to begin with.

Relationships aside, there was something to be said about no-strings-attached, down-and-dirty, nothing-but-sex. Not that she was an advocate of one-night stands, by any means, but when there was no relationship currently on the horizon, or really, any sign of one...well, a girl had needs, right?

She sat up in her bed. She could do that, couldn't she? Have a meaningless affair with some random good looking man; someone to fulfill her physical needs without creating any long term damage to her psyche. It wasn't as if she truly had time for a full-fledged relationship. She was on her way to becoming a star.

She had a successful role in an off-Broadway show, which was definitely an accomplishment given she was still a college senior. She was attractive, enough to turn several heads. Yes, she could bring a man home and use him for sexual gratification.

She tossed her legs over the side of the bed and stalked over to her closet, but stopped when she heard the phone ring.

She thought about letting it go to voicemail, but given the late hour she thought it might have been important, so begrudgingly she quickly answered and continued rummaging through her closet for something suitable to seduce a man. "Hello?" she said, somewhat breathlessly, as she tugged dresses from their hangers.

The hair stood up on the back of Finn's neck when he heard her breathy, husky voice. He started to speak, but had to stop and clear his throat when his words started to crack. "Um...hi." He paused, remembering very clearly _why_ he had trouble speaking to women. "This is going to sound kinda weird," he finally blurted,"… but I got your number from Puck..."

She sat down hard on the bed. Part of her wanted to hang up immediately at the name 'Puck', but the greater part of her (oh, all right...the horny part of her) sprang to life at the name 'Puck'. He was a complete asshole, but he was one fine looking, sexy complete asshole. And if his friend was anything like him... "Puck. Right. So...what can I do for you?"

He nearly choked at her choice of words. Did she already know why he was calling? Maybe he should just hang up, tell Puck he couldn't get a hold of her and go hide out somewhere 'til Puck's plaything left. He wasn't good at this shit. Not like he had any experience. What was he s'posed to say? "Yeah, hi, Puck gave me your number cause he said you'd be an easy lay? Or how 'bout, "Yeah, he said you fucked half the city...can I come over?" He didn't know how to be an asshole. Well, not on purpose at least.

When he didn't answer right away she almost lost her nerve, but something about the nervousness in his voice kept her on the line.

"Are you still there?"

He tried to think of something to say, he was even so desperate he tried to channel Puck, but try as he would he just couldn't be that much of an asshole. "Are you busy tonight?" he finally managed.

She let out a steadying breath. _Was she busy?_ She decided she had two options. She could hang up on him, well, after letting him know in no uncertain terms she was not that kind of woman, or she could do exactly what she had been planning on doing without having to work at it. Unless this was some sort of payback set up by Puck and they were simply trying to make a fool out of her.

She needed more information before she could make a decision either way. She needed to string...she didn't even know his name. Either way, she was going to have a little fun. She deserved that right? "Well..." She said, hoping he wouldn't hear the nervousness in her voice, "…that depends on what your plans are?"

_Oh, shit._ He couldn't decide if this was more than he'd bargained for or just what he needed. This was just supposed to be a throwaway phone call, but minutes in he was already over his head. Maybe he should try to find his inner Puck again. This was so not his thing, really, but her voice was driving him absolutely crazy and he was, well, getting more turned on by the second. "I was, uh, kinda hoping they might include you."

She couldn't help but smile at his response. He sounded more like a lost little boy than his asshole friend, but at the same time he was apparently making a booty call, so he must have discussed her with Puck in _some_ capacity. He was quite puzzling and she was still in the same predicament. Did she want to go forward and have a one night stand, which was supposedly a normal part of the college experience or...or hang up and go to sleep, because who was she kidding? She was not the girl who was going to pick up a man in a bar, no matter how much she tried to convince herself otherwise. She slumped back onto her bed and let out a soft sigh. What was she doing?

He couldn't help groaning at her little sigh. "Are you...are you busy right now? 'Cause it's, like, Saturday night and I'm sick of sitting around the house. I'd love some company. Only, I'd have to come over there 'cause there's too many people here."

The fact that he sounded so unsure and…well, _sweet_, gave her pause to reexamine the situation. What was the worst that could happen? Well, besides him being an axe murderer, but then would an axe murderer call and ask to come over? No, that was utterly ridiculous. Even if nothing sexual came out of the situation, they might be amiable and even forge a friendship. "No, I am not currently busy at the moment," she replied, then inwardly scolded herself for sounding so…_formal_. Not the way to 'seduce' a man, "…and company would be nice as my roommate is out for the evening."

Finn was slightly annoyed to find his hands sweating. Like, seriously. Sweating. Of course, it probably went well with his racing pulse and shallow breathing, but whatever. He was old enough to maintain his shit. He took a deep breath. "Great! Can I bring anything? Y'know, wine...or movie...or...uh, where do you live, anyway?" He closed his eyes, wishing he would learn how not to eat his shoe every single time he tried to talk to a girl.

She giggled then covered her mouth quickly. She wasn't one of those silly girls that blushed and became incoherent at the sight or, in this case, _sound_ of a cute boy conversing with them. She swallowed hard as she glanced around the tiny room. She didn't even have wine glasses, let alone a cork screw; downside of living in tiny two bedroom apartment right on bar row. "No, I mean you don't need to bring anything except yourself..." She winced and gasped softly at how that sounded, "I just mean, I have everything here. Oh and you needed to know where I live. Morningside Heights, right near Columbia. Give me your number and I can text you the address."

He didn't think she could get any hotter, but her words proved him wrong. Holy shit, he was really going to do this. He kinda hoped it didn't mean he was turning into Puck, but at the moment he really didn't care. "Cool." He rattled off his number automatically, his mind still stuck on the fact that he was going on a booty call with a complete stranger. A very sexy sounding stranger, but still. "Gimme half an hour?"

_Half an hour_? Oh God, she was really doing this. She quickly texted him her address before she lost her nerve.

"Okay." She managed to squeak hoping he didn't hear her hyperventilating into the phone. She heard him breathing into the phone and it wasn't until she was about to hang up did she remember she didn't even know his name.

"Wait, ummm...you...,"great she couldn't even form a coherent sentence anymore. What a way to be sexy.

He caught the tail end of something she was saying, but it was too late and his phone disconnected before she could finish. He debated calling her back, but jumped in the shower before he could talk himself out of this completely insane idea. The water was cold, but he needed it to cool off before he made even more of a fool of himself than he already had.

Half an hour wasn't a lot of time. He washed faster.

_Great_, she mumbled to herself as she stared blankly at the phone. A strange man, whom she had invited over, to do God only knows what to her and she didn't even know his name. She tossed both phones onto the bed. Maybe it was better she didn't know his name. Maybe the anonymity would make it easier for her to go through with this. She glanced over at her clock and then bolted from her bed. He was going to be at her apartment in less than half an hour and she...she looked down at her attire...was wearing the least sexiest outfit on the planet. She quickly threw all of the dresses she had haphazardly tossed around the room into her closet, shoved all of her personally identifying objects into her desk drawer and then frantically tore through her underwear draw for something that was semi-alluring.

She finally settled on a simple black bra and panty set, then threw a pair of short shorts and Columbia sweatshirt on top. Just because he knew what he was coming for didn't make her any less self-conscious; in fact, she started to wonder how Puck had described her. She shook her head and ran into the bathroom, running her fingers loosely through her hair. She didn't have time for a make-over, so she just brushed on some lip gloss. It would have to do. Then again, it was sex so did it really matter how she looked?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Finn paced back and forth in front of her door. Well, the door to her building, anyway. And why the hell was he wasting time pointing out trivial shit like who the door belonged to, anyway? Somewhere upstairs was a guaranteed, No-Strings-Attached Good Time just waiting to happen. And here he was, stranded on the sidewalk like a complete dork. He smoothed down his hair, took a deep breath, and pushed the buzzer.

It was 10pm on Saturday night, so the doorman had already gone for the night and she nearly tripped over herself running to the intercom on the door when it buzzed. She hit the button, bracing her arms against the wall. _She could do this. She could do this._

"Come on up," she breathed, not even allowing him to reply.

Her voice sent another shock through him and suddenly he couldn't wait to get up those damn stairs. He took them two at a time and skidded to a stop outside her door. Her real door. With a real person on the other side of it. All his anxiety came rushing back and he knocked softly before he chickened out for good.

She quickly grabbed her cell and plugged in 911, made sure her rape whistle was hanging in reach, and checked the grabbing distance on the mace she and her roommate had for security purposes. Just because she was acting utterly irresponsible didn't mean she was completely crazy. He could have been anyone. She needed to be prepared. However, when she flung open the front door she realized she wasn't prepared…not in the slightest.

The first part of his body that came into view was his polo shirt-covered chest; well, that's where she reached. Her eyes slowly trailed up his body and she nearly gasped when his face came into view. He was perfect; his eyes, his…well everything and she hated how she couldn't even figure out the right words to describe him other than perfect and maybe from the looks of him, nervous. He stood in front of her with one hand in his jeans pocket while rubbing the back of his neck, rocking on the balls of his feet. When his eyes met hers, he gave her a lop-sided grin that literally caused her entire body to warm and the scary part was that the heat wasn't isolated to between her legs, but rather the warmth she felt spreading from her wildly beating heart. She wanted to ignore the words in her head…she needed to ignore them; you _like_ him.

She opened the door and his ability to speak, which frankly was always kind of iffy anyway, completely left him. She was gorgeous. Clouds of soft brown hair, huge melting brown eyes reflecting just the tiniest bit of his own nervousness back at him, and the most perfectly hot, sexy body he'd ever seen.

He swallowed hard. "You know…we…we ummm….don't have to do this," he mumbled softly with a slight smile. "I mean, it is kinda..."

And those were the last words he managed before his brain totally melted.

She swallowed back her fears, pushing all her nerves and insecurities deep down in the pit of her butterfly filled stomach. She had come this far so, instead of letting him finish, she stepped through the doorway, gripped the color of his shirt, tugging him downward and then slammed her lips onto his forcefully.

She heard him groan or at least thought she heard him groan (it could have been her) when, without stopping her aggressive assault on his lips, she pulled him further into her tiny apartment. He awkwardly stumbled forward as he literally had to bend down to continue kissing her and she heard the door slam shut behind them. She could only assume he had managed to kick it shut. His hands rested the sides of her rib cage and she couldn't stop the tiny gasp when his thumbs brushed gently against the underside of her sweatshirt-covered breasts.

Her fingers tightened on his shirt and her body arched against his, needing to feel more of him. His hands slid down to her waist, pulling her tightly against him, but when her tongue skimmed along the seam of his lips, his body went rigid and his lips went firm under hers. She opened her eyes to find him staring down at her with darkened eyes, his lips swollen and covered in her lip gloss and just a literal breath away. She leaned towards him, but felt his hands, which had so deliciously been gripping her body, now planted firmly on her shoulders to push her back slightly.

She kissed just like she sounded on the phone. He didn't know what he was expecting, exactly, but judging from Puck's description and her so-called reputation—he didn't expect her to taste so...clean. And hot and spicy, and before he knew it, his hands were on her, and he couldn't get close enough. She felt so good, and the way she fit against him was just, well, perfect. He stopped dead.

It wasn't supposed to go down like this. It was just supposed to be some random fuck, that's all. So why did it suddenly feel like everything was falling in to place? _Shit._

"Wait...wait." He took a breath trying to clear his head. "Are…are you sure you wanna do this? I mean, I don't even know your name."

She let out a shaky breath. He was giving her an out? Here she basically attacked him and he was trying to be a gentleman or maybe…maybe he didn't want to go through with it? Maybe he didn't find her desirable?

"Do…do you not want to? I mean…" She paused and cocked her head to the side slightly looking at him expectantly, "Isn't that what you came here for?"

"Of course, I just…you don't seem like…I…I don't know, Puck said…" Rachel narrowed her eyes slightly. She didn't know what Puck had said about her, but whatever it was definitely wasn't flattering.

"I think we can both agree that Puck is not necessarily the best judge of character," she said crisply. She squared her shoulders. "I don't want to talk anymore." She licked her bottom lip slowly, and his eyes darkened.

"Me either," he agreed, and gave in. Their mouths immediately met as she directed them towards her bedroom. Within minutes, her sweatshirt, shorts, and bra had been discarded along with his shirt and jeans, leaving her in nothing but the tiny black panties. He couldn't get enough of her smooth, warm skin. For once his large hands didn't feel clumsy and oversized as they skimmed over her whole body, and he marveled once again at how perfectly she seemed to fit him. He cupped her bare breasts, chafing her nipples with his palms. The squeak she let out went straight to his groin. He did it again, and he swore she almost started purring.

They fell back onto her tiny bed and his lips trailed down the column of her neck, leaving a wet trail of open mouthed kisses, until he found the hollow of her throat. He sucked softly as his hand left her breast trailing downward until his fingers brushed against the satiny fabric. "You sure?" He murmured against her throat and with trembling hands she guided his under the soft material arching underneath his touch.

"Yes, God, just..." She whimpered and he decided to stop thinking. She wanted this and fuck he _really_ wanted this. He kissed her, his tongue brushing along her bottom lip, before pulling it gently between his teeth; however, when she tried to reciprocate he smirked and lowered his lips to the side of her jaw and down to her breast, his tongue gently running over the already hardened nipple while his fingers dipped into her.

God, she was so wet. And hot, and slippery, and...and if he didn't rein himself in this was going to be over before he got started. He peeled off her panties and threw them over his shoulder, scooting down and pushing her legs wide apart, running his tongue around her belly button a couple of times before moving lower. She squirmed a bit and he tightened his grip, pinning her hips against the bed.

She tasted amazing, and was so responsive he worried a little bit that this wouldn't last long. He slowed his tongue, sliding two fingers inside her and starting a gentle rhythm.

Her fingers threaded into his hair as her hips moved in tandem with his fingers. She felt the fire start a burning feeling she hadn't experienced in so long that she didn't think she could stop it or prolong it no matter how much she wanted to. She felt her thighs quiver as the slow burn became a raging fire and her entire body trembled; it was too much, but not enough at the same time. She wasn't sure, but she didn't think a random hook up was supposed to make her feel so much. Her thoughts were lost when his mouth found the final spot to push her completely over the edge.

He smiled to himself as he felt her constricting around his fingers, her body bowing off the bed and that amazing voice crying out some unintelligible noise. He tried to let her down slowly, but her fingers tightened in his hair and pressed him down harder as she started to climb again. He felt like The World's Biggest Sex God as she writhed under him, and wondered how many times he could make her feel like this. He could have kept at her all night, but she pushed him away suddenly.

"Now," she gasped. "Need you now. Please..."

He shucked his boxers and rolled a condom on in record time. She held her hands up to him, her eyes clouded with lust and residual satisfaction. He settled over her, sinking in to the hilt in one swift lunge. She caught her breath and wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing him deeper.

She caught his gaze when he entered her and she had to force herself to look away. There was something, so warm and inviting and she was already afraid she was attached more than she should be, so she pressed her heels into his back and leaned her head back against the pillows, silently urging him to move. She felt him shudder slightly above her, but she didn't dare open her eyes. She felt him slowly move within her, finding a purposeful rhythm and she couldn't help but wonder just how many times he had done the same exact thing with another girl. Not a thought she should have nor wanted to have. When she felt his lips roughly on hers and his tongue moving in her mouth in the same slow and sensual rhythm did she finally just allow herself to get lost in the feel of him within her, surrounding her. Her fingers dug into his forearms, which were flexed and taut as he held himself above her.

Perfect. She was just perfect. Which was just fucking _perfect_, because wasn't the whole point of this stupid hook-up to fuck without finding himself in a relationship? He wasn't supposed to feel anything, let alone feel _like this_. But he couldn't help it, moving within her perfect body, lost in her perfect kiss. It was just...perfect.

He wouldn't allow himself to think about how many other times she'd done this (or with how many other people). He stopped trying to think, increasing his pace at her urging, pumping harder and faster and deeper until she cried out again, finally allowing himself to follow her over the edge.

It was the best orgasm he'd ever had. Which was saying a lot, 'cause really, _was _there such a thing as a _bad_ orgasm? He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, still buried inside, waiting until their breathing evened out before easing out and heading to the bathroom to dispose of the condom.

He splashed water on his face, his body still humming from the world's most amazing orgasm, when all his nerves came rushing back. _Fuck. Now what?_

Face it, Hudson. You can't stay in the bathroom forever. He eyed himself in the mirror, surprised that he looked normal, considering how shitty he felt right about now. He just wasn't cut out for hit-and-quit, but he was sure if he tried to actually, y'know, _talk_ to her, she'd laugh in his face. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, trying to make it look not so much like sex-head.

She'd watched as he silently retreated—more like sprinted—to the bathroom and it took everything in her not to burst out into tears. It was simply sex to him and…and what right did she have to be upset since she was the one who orchestrated the entire scenario?

She wiped at her eyes. The whole thing was a mistake; one giant, colossal mistake. She wasn't _that_ girl. She wasn't the girl who could have sex without forming some sort of emotional tie to her partner and she had proven herself right yet again. She closed her eyes, blinking back the tears, trying to erase the feel of his body as it claimed hers; how he seemed to play her body like an instrument. She pulled the sheet tightly around her as she scrambled off the bed in search of something to wear before he emerged from the bathroom.

She managed to locate a pair of shorts and a tank top amongst the clothes she had tossed in her closet and quickly dressed. She didn't know much about these situations, but figured he would want to escape as hastily as possible, a thought that left a bitter taste in her mouth. God, what was she supposed to do now?

He came around the corner to the bedroom, mentally rehearsing his exit strategy, and stopped dead when he saw her. "You-you're-" he tried to magically not be, well, _him, _and come up with something brilliant and witty and soothing. "Why are you crying?"

Yeah, so it didn't work so well.

"I'm not," she immediately said, shaking her head.

"But Puck said..." he continued on, obviously having_ not _learned his lesson with the previous sentence.

She wiped away the last of her stray tears, her sadness now mixed with a combination of anger and curiosity. Not only at the idea of what Puck had said about her, but why was he so concerned with why she was crying. That wasn't part of the 'hook-up' scenario and definitely doing nothing to diminish her resolve to fight these bubbling feelings. She squared her shoulders and took a step towards him.

"What? What exactly did Puck say about me?"

This wasn't getting any better. Finn took a step back but she kept coming. He scrambled backward and tripped on the bed, landing on his back and trying to catch the breath that his inglorious landing knocked out of him. He held his hands up, trying to stop her advance. "Hey, wait a minute..."

She stopped at the edge of the bed, glaring at him. She crossed her arms and waited.

"I, uh... I mean, Puck...well..." Her face got darker with every word and crap, it was probably a really _really_ bad thing that he could totally see her nipples and he shouldn't be getting turned on again, right? "The thing is..." He took another breath and forced his eyes away from her hard nipples. "Ok. Did I mention Puck is my roommate?"

She rolled her eyes in disgust, but he kept going.

"And, uh, anyway...he was trying to..." _don't say 'get me laid', don't say 'get me laid'_ "...well, I've kinda been spending a lot of time alone..."

"He told you I was easy, didn't he?" she huffed.

"...yeah?"

She found herself wanting to laugh and cry at the absurdity of the entire situation. Here she was with a gorgeous guy on her bed, explaining how he had called her because her roommate's fuck buddy, a man whom she had turned down repeatedly, had told him she was easy. She rolled her eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Well, I have some news for you. I am what one would call the antithesis of 'easy'." When he quirked an eyebrow in response she narrowed her eyes and looked away, not wanting to see the look of disbelief on his face. "Look, I know based on our limited encounter how you could come to such a conclusion, but the truth of the matter is…"She paused, not sure she should reveal the fact he was her first (and after this experience going to be _only_) one night stand, but when she felt his hands graze her shoulder she closed her eyes and whispered, "I…before you…well, I…I had never done this before." She felt the bed dip next to her and his arm wrap tentatively around her shoulder.

"You…you umm…were a vi…" She shook her head, dispelling that erroneous notion.

"No, no, I…you weren't my _first_." She could have sworn he let out a sigh of relief. "I…I just meant…"she paused again and brushed her bangs from her forehead, "I…I never had a one night stand before."

"I…I don't understand. Why would Puck tell me you were…" He replied obviously as confused as she felt.

"I don't know, except for the fact that I turn him down every time he approached me or suggested in a less than subtle manor that he and my roommate were interested in a…well…"She shrugged with a blush, "I guess he figured it was payback or something…since he is fully aware that I am _not_ that type of girl."

Finn scowled. _Fucking Puck. He should have known._ He draped one arm over his face and sighed. It fucking figured. He cursed Puck again. He tried (again) to think of something profound to say, but when he looked over at her profile his gaze was (again) drawn immediately to her braless breasts moving slightly under her tank top as she fidgeted nervously. She looked over and saw him staring hotly at her, and her nipples hardened so fast they ached.

He sat up slowly, and she could see him swallow hard. The ache moved down her body and settled between her thighs and she instinctively licked her lips. His nostrils flared and the corner of his mouth quirked up. "You know what Puck hates the most?"

She shook her head, her breathing slow and thick, looking down his gorgeous body and seeing his obvious response to her.

"He hates being wrong. About anything," he confided, sitting up and snagging her wrist, pulling her down next to him. She sat, suddenly not able to control her body at all. He kissed her neck below her ear.

She wanted to enjoy him again, she really did, but it was wrong because the truth was she wasn't that type of girl and she knew this would lead to nothing more than heartache for her. As much as she didn't want to, she turned and put her hand on his shoulder.

"We…we can't do this. As much as I want to, it is a bad idea. I…I am sorry."

Finn's face fell. "Yeah, you're probably right. And anyway, this isn't the kind of thing I do, either." He made a face. "I'm usually a dinner-and-a-movie kind of guy, at least at first." He looked over at her. "I'm Finn, in case you were wondering." He flashed her his half-smile again and she had to press her legs together (subtly, she hoped) against the rush of desire.

"Rachel," she replied automatically. She studied him for a moment. "You know," she said slowly, "we have quite the DVD collection. Do you...have you seen-"

"Nope," he jumped in yet. "Been dying to though." He watched her gnaw her lip with indecision. "I have a ton of places on speed dial; do you prefer Thai or Mexican?"

Her smile widened. "Either would be great."

"Cool."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

She woke up to the sun bleeding through the curtains and when she tried to extricate herself from the bed, she immediately felt Finn's arm tighten around her waist pulling her back against him.

"Where ya goin'?" he mumbled against her shoulder before his lips moved up her neck. She looked over her shoulder and then wiggled in the embrace until she was facing him.

"I was going to take a shower and didn't want to wake you." He shook his head, his hand trailing from her bare arm to her hip and she had to bite back a soft groan as her body reacted instinctively to his touch.

"Well, I think I have a better idea." He said, his voice dropping an octave before sucking her lower lip between his. She hooked her leg over his bare hip, moaning against his mouth when his hips ground against hers. His mouth and hands seemed to move over her entire body touching and kissing every bit of bare skin he could reach.

She pressed against him for a second more, savoring the feel of his bare chest against her breasts before pulling back. "Shower," she said in between kisses. "Give me five minutes," she whispered, backing off the bed, her eyes full of promises. She shot him one last, flirty glance over her shoulder and disappeared.

He settled back against the pillows with a smile. He'd give her four, he decided. He listened for the shower to start up. Maybe three.

He was halfway down the hall when the front door rattled. _Shit._ He was about to beat a hasty retreat toward the bathroom when the door crashed open and some girl stumbled in, halfway wrapped around...Puck?

The groping couple noticed they weren't alone and froze. Puck looked up, prepared to give the ever-uptight Rachel some shit about joining them and noticed Finn.

"The fuck you doing here?"

Finn scowled, debating whether or not Rachel would mind if he beat the shit out of _his _roommate in her apartment, but figured she might get pissed if they broke stuff.

"Yea, might wanna ask you the same fuckin' thing?"

Puck pushed the girl off of him and took a step towards Finn, glancing towards the bathroom door when he realized the shower was running. "No fuckin' way. How the fuck did you manage to tap that shit?" He backed off a step at the look on Finn's face. "And anyway, my girlfriend lives here, not that it's any of your fucking business."

Finn smirked. "Well, so does mine, and I suggest you _not_ ask her to join in any more of your reindeer games… if you know what I mean."

Puck rolled his eyes, blushing faintly. "Whatever. Not my type anyway." He jutted his chin toward the bathroom. "Hot water is limited here, just so you know."

"Good to know." Finn nodded at the silent roommate and left the room.

Puck and Steph stood in the living room, both of them still slightly shocked over this morning's revelations. There was a thump and someone moaned. Puck grabbed her arm. "Back to mine?"

"Hell yeah," she agreed and they bolted out of the apartment.

Finn stood in the bathroom for a moment, trying to figure out exactly what the hell had just happened when right on cue, his girlfriend (and yeah, he couldn't stop the goofy smile from forming on his face for a second) peeked her soap-covered head from the behind the shower door.

"You coming? The water is going to get cold." He smirked. Yeah, he definitely was; so was she, if he had anything to say about it.

* * *

><p>AN 2: Hope you enjoyed! Please drop us a note and let us know your thoughts.


End file.
